The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Certain geographic software applications provide directions for traveling between a starting point and a destination. For example, a user can submit a request for driving directions from San Francisco to Los Angeles via a geographic application running on her smartphone, and an online mapping service can provide step-by-step driving directions for display by the geographic application. In addition to driving directions, some geographic software applications also can generate directions for different modes of transport, such as bicycling, walking, or riding public transport.